After One Normal Night
by katdancer
Summary: Based on what happens to the Addams when we leave them at the end of the Broadway production


**Based on What Happened After the Broadway Production. This is my first real fanfic I have ever published. constructive critisism would be nice. I don't take credit for any of the Addams Characters even though I wish I could. Enjoy!**

* * *

Morticia's POV- I can't believe it has been four months since our dreadful dinner with the Beinekes. It was on that night that our little Wednesday Addams told us that she was engaged to Lucas. A boy she met at school. Her dear "Lucas, Lucas, Lucas" is all that she is talking about. They are inseparable; she is so much like I was with Gomez at that age. While dwelling on the past I was interrupted by a quiet knock at the door. "Come In"

Wednesday's POV- I had escaped Lucas's mother Alice just in the nick of time. She was really starting to bother me. The wedding was only days away and she had convinced me to tell my mother that the wedding theme should be yellow! My mother and I were not so happy about this but I was doing it only to keep Lucas. If I didn't they would surely take him away from me. But right now I only needed one thing and that was to speak with my mother, alone. I made my way up the small narrow hallway and knocked quietly at the door. "Come in" my mother said. I made my way to her bed and sat down. She knew something was wrong. "Mom, I need to tell you something." "What is it my darling?" she said petting her African strangler. Then before I could say any more she jumped up and yelled "Lucas left didn't he?" I stopped her. "No mother, this is more important than that." "Well, then tell me before I become too old to hear you." With a worried look on my face, more shy and embarrassed than anything else. "Lucas and I have been spending a lot of time together, you know that. Well I'm just going to say it," my mother's face was beginning to figure out where this was going. "I think I'm pregnant."

Morticia's POV- Wednesday came into my room and sat down looking unhappy. Normally she just looks gloomy but this was truly unhappy. I thought to myself that Lucas had left her but that was not it. She looked embarrassed then she said it. "I think I'm pregnant." My heart leaped out of my chest. I was completely unsure how to respond to this. I was happy and sad all at the same time. Now I know what Gomez meant by being happy and sad all at once, I leaned over and gave her the biggest hug I could manage. I remember before I had our Wednesday there were so many happy times. "Mother", she said. "What do I tell Lucas?" being the mother I am I told her the truth. "When I told your father that I was pregnant with you he was ecstatic, swept me off into the darkness took me to a lovely cave." "Mother, I don't think Lucas is going to be like father. We aren't even married yet! What if he decides to run off?" "For one my little Wednesday he won't do that because your father will go looking for him, second he loves you so much. How can you question that? Just go tell him." "Thanks Mom. I love you. Oh and don't tell daddy. Please… "

Wednesday's POV- I'm not entirely sure how I felt about telling Lucas at this very moment. I had an idea! Dinner tonight I would make sure that we would play the game. Full Disclosure, It wouldn't be exactly a full disclosure because mother already knew it. But no one else knew. Lucas and his parents would come over again tonight and have dinner. That's when I would tell them. Hopefully Pugsley wouldn't steal anymore potions from Granny Addams. Her threats can be pretty crazy if the offense is bad enough.

Pugsley POV- Wednesday has been really moody lately. And not like the normal moody, more like the I'm going to bite off your head moody if you get to close…I think I can take that risk. Smiling to myself I went off to find Grandma, she would know what was wrong.

Lucas POV- I hadn't been with Wednesday for 4 hours I thought I was going to go mad! Not that it's not a bad thing she loves it when I go crazy like that one time… "LUCAS!" I jumped out of my dream when I heard someone shouting my name. "LUCAS COME HERE!" the voice I heard was that of my love. Wednesday. "In your room my love!" I shouted back to her. She ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug ever she kissed me in the most frightful of ways. Something was odd about her today though there wasn't the slightest hint that she wanted to go farther. I pulled away to look at her. "Are you ok?" I asked. "I'm fine" she said," Oh by the way I need you to call your parents and make them come to dinner tonight it's important." When Wednesday asked me to call my parents to come to dinner I knew something was going on. She must still remember what happened the last time they came for dinner, she told them we were engaged and they flipped on us. Who knows what will happen this time. I managed my way out of her grasp and told her I would be right back. She sent a very sadistic look in my direction. I called and my mother answered the phone. After relaying Wednesday's message they were already in a hurry to get to the airport. Dinner would be served at seven.

Wednesday POV- Lucas's parents were already on their way and I didn't feel the need to worry about the actual dinner. The Beinekes knew we were different and they were ok with that now. My only fear was telling them. My mother passed me in the hall and glanced a sympathetic look my way. Before she turned the corner to the hall I ran to her in fear and I' m not one to get scared. She just held me in her arms and I cried again.

Morticia POV- I was coming upstairs from the kitchen and passed my daughter in the hall. Her face was not that of my gloomy, dark child. It was a look of true fear. She was terrified. She turned to me and held on tight. I held her and I did all I could to comfort her. Normally, Gomez is the one she runs to at times like these, not me. She didn't want to tell anyone, not even Gomez. I was going to drop a hint to him before dinner to prepare him for the news. "Wednesday!" Lucas shouted from somewhere downstairs. Wednesday looked up at me and I saw her tear stricken face. "I will go talk to him. You go on and clean yourself up. Everything will be fine I promise." "Mother, I'm scared. Can you tell them for me please?" I could not deny that pleading look on her face."Ok I will but you have to tell Lucas. He deserves to know from you." She thanked me and ran to clean up and I went to talk to Lucas about dinner. On my way downstairs I saw a very guilty looking Pugsley hiding in a corner. I didn't question him just went on my business when I heard. "PUGSLEY PUBERT ADDAMS!" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I ALMOST STEPPED ON HOMER!" Uh-oh I thought to myself. Prepare for the hellfire, Homer was a present from Gomez on her 3rd birthday. Instead of talking with Lucas I changed my mind and went to the playroom. I found Gomez on the floor re-routing his train tracks. "Gomez darling, I need to talk to you."

Gomez POV- I found it rather odd that Wednesday had been avoiding me lately. Feeling lonely I went to the playroom and started playing with my trains. Morticia came in with a perplexed look across her face. "Gomez darling, I need to talk with you." she said. "About what cara mia?" "It's about Wednesday, she has something to tell us but I already know but she is afraid to tell anyone else. " "Cara mia please tell me what is wrong with our daughter?" She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Gomez, we are going to be grandparents." She smiled. My little girl, I couldn't believe it. "Morticia why was she afraid of me?" "She wasn't afraid of you I think she was afraid of your actions. Lucas doesn't even know yet either" "How long has she known? I asked out of curiosity. Answering my question she replied, "She hasn't been to the doctor that I know of but mothers intuition tells me she's going on her second month. I will make an appointment for tomorrow to make sure for certain." My insides seemed to ooze altogether like they were some sort of mucus. This was the second Happy/Sad moment I had had for my daughter.

Wednesday POV- Pugsley had let all my spiders loose around the house and I almost stepped on Homer, my very first spider. Lucas brought me out of my state of anger and held me. Then he stepped back and looked at me. I was feeling very self-conscious because my dress had started to become a little too tight. "Wednesday," he said, "are you feeling alright?" He knew something was wrong with me. "You seem very distracted, and avoiding me." I had to tell him, I didn't know quite how to tell him though. I took a deep breath and suddenly became very light-headed. "Lucas, you are going to be, I'm pregnant… "Then everything went black. I was pretty sure Lucas caught me before I crashed to the floor.

Lucas POV- "Lucas, you are going to be, I'm pregnant…" she said, her eyes rolled back and started to collapse to the floor. I ran and caught her before she could get hurt. My mind had not even really processed what she had told me yet as I was more concerned with Wednesday passed out in my arms. "Morticia, Gomez come quick!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I cradled her in my arms and I heard her mother and father running down the stairs and Gomez instantly questioned me on what had happened. He took her from me to put her to bed as I explained the event in full detail. Gomez took her hands and held her and Morticia pulled me aside to tell me everything was going to be fine. "Lucas," she said, "Wednesday told you didn't she? How are you feeling"she calmly asked me. I couldn't believe it. I was so overjoyed my own mother was going to explode when she found out. "That's why she wanted to invite them to dinner."I muttered.

Gomez POV- Tish and I were talking about the days when our little Wednesday was well, little. When we heard Lucas scream "Morticia, Gomez come quick!" being the parents we are we sprinted as fast as we could down the steps "My dear God." I muttered when I saw her limp body in his arms. I took her from him and put her in bed. I sat with her and held her. When my darling wife returned she could see the worry written across my face. "Wednesday will be fine bubele. I know because the same thing happened to me when I was pregnant with her. Don't you remember?" "I do remember. I remember waking up one morning and you didn't wake up. And I remember you falling in the kitchen." "Poor thing too much stress is no good for her." I nodded in agreement. I turned my head to watch her sleep. Tish muttered "Lucas went to pick up his parents from the airport." At that comment my precious little girl fluttered her eyes open and said, "I told him, is he ok? I need him."

Morticia POV- After about an hour Wednesday opened her eyes and asked about Lucas. I told her," You left him in quite a scare. He seemed very happy darling." "So there is nothing for me to worry about?" "No absolutely nothing" I replied. Gomez cut in. "I am so happy for you my little bat." "Really daddy, you aren't upset with me or Lucas?" "No, I'm not upset with you at all. I do however wish that you wouldn't have made me a grandfather so soon though." "Wednesday," I said, I told you that your father would be happy for you." There was a knock on the door, "Go get ready for dinner my darlings alright? Sounds like Lucas is back with his parents."

Lucas POV- Lurch answered the door for us; I walked in to see Morticia and Gomez watching down the stairs. I didn't know if Wednesday had woken up yet or not. I ran up past her parents and straight to her room. They didn't try to stop me but I left my parents in the foyer awkwardly once again. I didn't care. I needed to see her. I stopped in my tracks on the 3rd floor landing. There she was, my soon to be wife and mother of my child, she didn't see me at first then I saw her. Wearing a dress that was a similar to that of her mother all black and fitted only shorter, she looked down from her 5th floor landing and we both sprinted to each other at an inhuman speed. She jumped into my waiting arms and kissed me with a passion like never before. It seemed like days since I had seen her when it had only been a few hours. It wasn't until Lurch came and got us that we stopped kissing each other. Still holding her we went downstairs. She didn't say anything but the silence was all we needed. We knew each other so well. I set her down at the bottom of the stairs and we walked still silently to the dining room. Being the gentleman I am I pulled out her chair and scooted her in, I then took my place right next to her.

Wednesday POV- I went to the bathroom to clean myself up. I looked an utter mess. "Ugh", I groaned to myself then Thing popped out of his box in the bathroom and gave me a note. I read it silently and told Thing thank you. He then left me to go lurk around somewhere else. The note told me to go to my parents' room and look on the bed. There was a box there so I opened it. There was this black silky material I picked it up and held it to myself. It was a dress like my mothers' but also like mine. I went to try it on. It fit beautifully it looked really good on too. A v-neck like my mothers' but not nearly as deep and her little jagged pieces on the sleeves. It showed just a little that there was a bump but that was only because of how tight it was. It was comfortable and movable because it was the length of all my dresses too. I heard Lurch open the door and I walked slowly out of my parents' 6th floor room I needed my Lucas and I knew he needed me too. I heard someone running up the stairs I had come down onto the 5th floor landing and not even caring I ran to him and jumped, he caught me and I started kissing him, I twisted my arms around his neck and braided my fingers into his hair. Oh God I had missed him so much. Lurch called us for dinner and Lucas still didn't put me down I laid my head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck as he walked slowly to the dining room. He set me down lightly and we walked holding hands. He pulled out my chair and pushed it up to the table and set down next to me. It was rather ironic for me because we had been in these very spots not long ago. The Beinekes looked comfortable this time they had already started to eat. I didn't eat much my mother told me I wouldn't be hungry sometimes so no one opposed to it. Then my father turned and said, "It is now time for a game!" Mr. Beineke muttered something along the lines of oh no not again. I chuckled under my breath apparently Lucas heard him too and laughed with me. I looked over at my mother who was questioning my expression because I stood up to go first. Even though I asked her to tell for me she gave me the go on ahead look so I took a breath and Lucas reached for my hand and he kissed it lightly and put it back down. "Full Disclosure, I have something to tell you all. I'm pregnant." I thought Mrs. Beineke was going to pass out. She didn't though. Lucas looked like he was going to cry but he stood up and held me until I told him to let me go. My mother and father already knew so it wasn't news to them but they were both looking at me with a glint in each of their eyes. I had a feeling there was going to be quite a bit of crying tonight.

Gomez POV- I trusted my daughter I truly did. Dinner was over and everyone knew. I think I even cried a little just hearing the words come out of her out little mouth. Lucas and Wednesday couldn't be separated at all that week. He was so careful with her and she was starting to get frustrated with him just a little because he was, like me the paranoid father. He wouldn't even let her shoot her crossbow. Morticia took her to the doctor like she said and we found out that in two weeks she would be starting her second trimester meaning lots of mood swings and morning sickness for my little girl. Morticia and I were lying in bed when Wednesday screamed. I ran as fast as I could to her room and Lucas hadn't gotten up the 2 stories of stairs to her room yet. She was in her bed lying in the corner hugging her knees. She looked up and saw me and I sat down next to her. She was still her daddy's girl because she curled up in my lap like she used to when she was little. I rocked her and asked what was wrong. "Daddy, I had a nightmare. And my stomach aches I can't stand it. Make it stop." She begged me. I held her close and told her everything was ok. Lucas was standing at the door. Wednesday didn't want him to see her in like this however, he wasn't leaving. I saw the pain in his eyes when she told him to leave but she soon gave up and moved from me to him. He kissed her adoringly and she went back to sleep. Lucas stayed with her in her room even though I didn't like it. I went back to my room and Morticia was waiting for me to tell her what was wrong.

Lucas POV- I stayed with Wednesday all the time, never letting her out of my sight. She wanted to do all these dangerous things, I wouldn't let her do anything strenuous and I could tell she was getting irritated with me. I took my parents back to the airport and they enjoyed the visit this time. They were both ecstatic to be grandparents. When I returned home Wednesday was very irritable, I had been warned by her father. She was apparently in one of her fits because I saw things being thrown over the railings of the stairs. She didn't want to talk to anyone so I waited out the storm. 4 hours later she ran out of things to throw. So I figured it was safe to go and confront her. I found her in the corner of her bed again. I'm so sorry Lucas things are just out of my control right now. She said. I know you are really stressed out right now Wednesday but it's going to get better. I promise. I wasn't sure if that was entirely true but it calmed her down and she lay against me putting her head in my lap and I started to play with her hair. Lucas, she asked me, do you think I will be a good mother? Of course you will. You will the best mother to our child. Wednesday? Are you sure you don't want to know if the baby is a boy or a girl? No Lucas, I don't want to know. I want to be surprised. My mother didn't know with me or my brother. She said. She must have been exhausted because not two minutes later I heard her light snore, she had finally fallen asleep. I was hoping she would actually make it through the night tonight. She woke up at least three times a night because of a nightmare or stomach pains in the last 3 weeks.

Morticia POV- Wednesday wasn't in a good mood at all. As her mother I understood her pain and grief so when Pugsley went down to breakfast before her and ate her food and replaced it with a toxic replica I would have thrown him into the wall of nails too. Then she tossed him in with the alligator and wouldn't let him back up. As a mother I shouldn't condone such violence but for Wednesday's sake I let her do it. Lucas was by her side as often as she would let him. One night after everyone was asleep she came up to my room and I sat up and held her. She wasn't crying but she told me that she didn't deserve Lucas and that he was just too good for her. I told her that it wasn't a bad thing that he cared so much. We had late night chats often because she couldn't sleep. Her petite little body was starting to really show. You could see all the veins in her body she was so pale. It wouldn't be much longer before there would be little feet running all around the house again. Two months were left and my little girl would be a mother.

Wednesday POV- I was feeling miserable. My attitude towards everyone was terrible except for maybe my father. I tried to be patient with Lucas but sometimes I couldn't help it. He slept in the trundle of my coffin bed. Sometimes if I wasn't in too much pain I would let him snuggle with me, that wasn't often. But before I got moody it was all the time. Pugsley was still being a pain in the butt so Uncle Fester took him on a trip to Peru for 3 months so we could have some time alone without him. I have always been daddy's little girl so I went to his room one night and he was in his chair smoking his cigar. He put it away as soon as I walked in and told me to come over. I wasn't very big he could still hold me on his lap and we talked about different things. Nothing specific, sometimes we talked about the past and a little about the future. I think it was on those nights that I felt the best. I must have fallen asleep on him tonight though because when I woke up he didn't bother moving me back to my room. Instead he put me in the bed and I knew he was still there because he was holding my hands. My mother was close by too because I heard her breathing somewhere close by. "She looks so peaceful for the first night in a long time" said my mother. "She hasn't slept this well in months" my father also added. I woke up with a jolt. It was not the most pleasant of feelings. We knew this could happen but I wasn't sure what was wrong. I yelled for my mother first. My father at her heels, he came up next to me and held my hand. I yelled for Lucas not long after that. With my two favorite men by my head holding me and my mother knowing exactly what to do I felt safe with them with me.

4 hours later.

I was gross, sweaty and hot. We didn't know it until 2 hours later that I was pregnant with twins. Lucas and I picked out names for a boy and a girl because I refused to know before then that we got to use both names. Lucas was holding our daughter. Friday Sunday Addams and I was holding our son Malice Julio Addams we were the perfect family. We stayed up all night taking care of them and I was already feeling better. My mother, father and Lucas took care of them while I slept.

Wednesday POV- The dress I was supposed to wear was monstrous. I cannot believe that I actually bought that monstrosity that shouldn't even exist. I know I wore yellow that on night at dinner but that was a different story. Now I know that Lucas's parents don't mind us and won't take him back to Ohio. I am back to my old pale, sadistic, dark self. I could hear Lucas pacing nervously downstairs. I was in my mother's room throwing a fit of terror about my dress. My mother had an idea and she disappeared into her closet. She came back out holding a dress that was all black, very similar to her own but very different all the same. I gasped, it was the dress I had seen many times but never in person always in pictures as a child. I never thought I would ever be offered such a thing of beauty, my mothers' own wedding dress. She slipped the satin over my head and I heard my father let out a small gasp from the corner he was sitting in with the twins. I went to the mirror and looked at myself. The black floor length dress fit like a glove, the sleeves had silver spider webbing net all down the arms. The neckline was deep but not as low as my mothers' dress is now. My hair had grown quite a bit and I hadn't bothered to cut it any in the past year and a half. It cascaded down my back and it was perfect. I practiced walking back and forth a few times because it wasn't the easiest to walk in. My father stood up and took my hands in his. He was starting to cry. Before we went downstairs, I reached my hand up and wiped his tears that were falling down his face before they could stain his jacket. He pulled me close and held me. I knew Lucas was waiting downstairs for only me. He stepped back and kissed my forehead, we walked arm in arm down the two flights of stairs.

Lucas POV- I was a nervous wreck- I paced the hall so many times, and I didn't even have my children with me to keep me occupied and possibly distracted. I was alone with my family waiting for my lovely wife to be. Wednesday told me that it was tradition in the Addams house for the spouse to change their last name to Addams if it wasn't Addams already. So I was going to be an Addams and Wednesday didn't have to change her name. I came out of my thoughts being knit-picked by my mother who kept fretting about everything. I thought I was going to scream. Then I saw her, Wednesday-my vision in black. She was so beautiful. I think I might have stopped breathing. The ceremony wasn't long, we said our "I do's," and lifted the veil from her face. There was a joy and happiness radiating over everything. She was finally mine forever. We leaned towards each other feeling like neither of us had ever kissed before. Our lips touched and there was a spark, it surged through the two of us and when I thought she was going to break away I was very wrong. There was a need and hunger for more as she kissed me now. Ouch, she bit me… I think she realized that she drew blood because she used her tongue to wipe it away. Finally satisfied she pulled away and looked at me with her dark black eyes. We were bound forever.

Reception- still Lucas POV- The reception was perfect. Everything was black, blue, purple and red, Wednesday's favorite colors. We did the tango as our first dance- it wasn't as perfect as Gomez and Morticia's but we were happy to be together. I was with the most perfect goddess. Our children were also dressed for the occasion, both wearing black. I was dancing with my wife when I felt a tug on my pant leg. Little Friday Addams was down on the floor looking up at me. I bent down and scooped her up into my arms. I spun her around a few times and she squealed in delight. Lurch muttered something unintelligible and escorted everyone to the large dining hall where the cake and food was. I put Friday back into the playpen with her brother. Wednesday was watching from a distance waiting for me. I swooped over and knocked her off her feet and into my arms and went to the dining hall where all of our family was waiting.

Wednesday POV- Mother and father went with Lurch to the dining hall to be seated for refreshments. Meanwhile, Lucas and I were still upstairs. Lucas put Friday into the playpen. (The only reason for having the pen was because we didn't want Pugsley to do anything despicable until the two of them could fight back.) Lucas swept me off my feet and carried me downstairs only because I wasn't able to maneuver the stairs very well in my ensemble, or maybe he just loved me so much he wanted me close and never wanted to let go. I was fine with either option. The cake was beautiful, black with purple flowers. We cut the cake and Lucas neatly and gently put the piece in my mouth. I however wasn't going to be nice… I took the cake and put icing all over Lucas's face. I smiled smugly in my father's direction. He smiled and laughed at me. I saw him mutter something to my mother and I knew I could find out later. I went and found a napkin for Lucas, even though I had some better ideas for removing it from his face I knew it wouldn't be appropriate for this very time and place.

Wednesday POV- My parents were going to keep Friday and Malice for us while we were gone on our honeymoon. I couldn't wait to get on the plane to Death Valley. Lucas waited for me to change out of the dress even though he didn't want me to take it off, silly boy. I went to my room and picked out the same dress I had worn everyday for all of my life. It was comfortable and simple I liked it. I turned around to see Lucas standing at the door. His bags and mine were already packed. I even packed a few extra surprises. I couldn't wait to show them to the love of my life. He walked over to me and took my face in his hands; he kissed my forehead, my nose and then my lips. I knew this could get dangerous if I didn't have the willpower to stop him. I didn't mind that at all but I would like to make it to the airport on time…

Lucas- We missed our flight. That was my fault, but Wednesday didn't care. We left early the next morning instead. I had distracted the lovely woman that is my wife and we got carried away. I didn't want to let go of her, my fingers wound into her long black hair. She is so full of passion; I think she likes to bite too… I can't be sure of her reasons. It doesn't matter to me; we stayed the night in her room and rushed out the door to hopefully catch the next flight.

Wednesday POV- Death Valley is beautiful! Lucas and I had so much fun exploring the old caved in mines. I had fun with my crossbow I shot quite a few animals and kept the furs and used the meat for our dinner. Night time was the best part; I never spent a moment away from him, my love, Mon amour, my Lucas. When I awoke I tucked myself under Lucas's arm and put my head on his shoulder and reached up to kiss his jaw bone. He rolled over on his side and took my face in his hands and kissed me. When I kissed him I was in a perfect place, I felt happy… I don't feel happy, well I didn't feel happy at all before I met Lucas. Happy was not a known emotion to me. My thoughts were interrupted by the rumbling of some ones stomach. I went to go make some food when Lucas grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back to him. "Don't go," he said, "The bed will get too warm with you gone." I couldn't deny him that so we laid together for another twenty minutes. Lucas played with my hair and then I had a better idea. I kissed him once, twice, and a third time. I craned my neck and playfully nipped at his ear. I think he knew where I was going with my teasing.

Lucas POV- We didn't get out of bed until four in the morning. It was almost time to go back home. Wednesday was getting homesick, I could tell. She wasn't her deadpan, miserable self. She was worrying about the children, not that I wasn't concerned about them I knew that my in-laws were just as capable as we are to care for our children. Nonetheless Wednesday convinced me to want to leave early. Her deep, dark eyes are the epitome of death. No one wants to go there. She once told me not to "psycho-analyze her because her soul was a deep dark hole and I so didn't want to go there." I would do anything for that woman that stole my heart. Our plane was a private one so we were the only ones aboard apart from the pilots. There was a big bed in the back of the plane. Oh the things that happened on our trip home…

Wednesday POV- We were on our way back because of my need to see my children. I felt bad for making our honeymoon short but Lucas would do anything I asked him to. He was putty in my hands. Our plane was private of course only the best for an Addams. Before I knew it Lucas had me out of my seat and in the back of the plane on the king sized bed. I was overwhelmed by the feelings that came over me. Oops I made Lucas bleed again, oh well, it gave me an excuse to taste his blood. I have weird tastes. I love the smell of blood. And the salty way it tastes. We were getting close to the airport and we needed to get dressed and look presentable. So we lay still for a little while longer getting our breathing in sync with each other.

Lurch was waiting for us at the airport with Mother, Father, and my beautiful children. They were so spoiled already I could just see it written all over. Friday and Malice jumped into my arms and Lucas joined in the welcome hugs. Friday had a small box with holes in it and I gave a glance to my father. He gave me a sheepish grin. I asked Friday what was in the box and she opened it to show me. A spider, I should have known. Lucas took hold of Malice and said a few choice words, Oh Pugsley; he's going to get in trouble for that foul mouth. Friday wanted her daddy so I passed her to him and gave my parents a hug. We got out into the car a started on our way back to the Manor where Pugsley, Thing, Uncle Fester, and Grand mama were waiting.

Morticia POV- We finally returned home. There was so much to be excited about, my daughter was back home. I didn't think we would miss her deadpan humor all that much but her daughter made sure of it that we remembered every day. My grandson was another story; there was nothing gloomy or sad about him. Lucas must have been too much of a happy child. The three of us went down to the playroom in to hopefully bring happiness of gloom and misery into my grandchildren. Gomez was already down in the dungeon playing with his trains. We watched him play and blow up the two in a head on collision. My grandchildren squealed with delight at the sight.

Lucas POV- Wednesday and I walked hand in hand with one child in our other arm approaching the Victorian gothic mansion. The wedding gift we received from Wednesday's parents was the entire sixth story hallway. We moved the twins into what used to be the guest room where I stayed four doors down from Wednesday's room where the two of us would stay. There was a bathroom and a makeshift kitchen in the hall that Wednesday and Pugsley had used to make potions and bombs. Shivers went down my spine at the thought of what might have been dissected by the two siblings in their younger days. The twins were down for a nap and I headed to our room. Wednesday was waiting. She sat on the four poster bed with her legs crossed and a deadpan death glare staring through me. I didn't feel at all nervous; even though I should probably be running and screaming I walked closer to where my black angel sat she raised an eyebrow as I crawled up the tall bed and sat behind her. I rubbed her shoulders finding her weakness. She would deny it all but it felt all too good. Her head relaxed and fell back onto my chest her eyes were closed her breathing jumpstarted I could hear her heart and the blood pulsed heavily through her veins. She turned herself around to reach me better. She lifted her face and kissed me. Her lips were at my throat, not satisfied enough there she moved up my jaw and nipped at my ear. I pulled her up onto her knees and I moved her face from my ear to my lips. My hands pulled the ribbons that held her hair away from her face and I braided my fingers into the ebony silk threads. I shivered as her icy cold fingers undid the snaps on my shirt. Her hand now on my bare chest felt like nothing I had ever experienced before. The chill mixed with the heat. It was perfect. But it had to end like all good things do. I heard two loud shrieks from down the hall. Those two sounds and Wednesday was gone like nothing had ever happened. I ran down the hall after her to see what was wrong.

Wednesday POV- It was perfect then I heard it. Two shrill screams from down the hall. I jumped off of Lucas and the bed and ran. Even my mother and father knew those were not screams of delight but screams of hurt or need. Friday and Malice had climbed on top of one another trying to reach the knife mobile that hung above the crib. In the process of not succeeding Friday cut her finger and tumbled onto the floor and hit her head. Lucas was followed by first my father then my mother. I had Friday in my arms trying to calm her down. I looked down at Malice to see if he was hurt and he was not. My nerves couldn't have stood for that. Lucas saw her finger and a bruise beginning to form on her head. Even though she was an Addams and would be fine Lucas insisted on getting a cold compress to relieve the swelling and also got her a band aid, I'm not entirely sure where he found one but he did. We don't normally have those around. Adams's tend to enjoy an oozing wound.

Morticia POV- My granddaughter was fine but we will have to be more careful and put things they want on their level. Gomez wanted to take our grandkids on a vacation with the three of them to explore some bat caves or something. He took Wednesday and Pugsley on that trip when they were that age. I would miss him terribly but I could get back to spending time with my plants and my artwork without him.

Wednesday POV- My father was taking my children for an overnight outing. I wasn't at all opposed to it because when I was younger we went to the same place. I knew they would enjoy the time with my father. Lucas was the one with a problem but I knew a way to keep his undivided attention, besides we never got to stay the full amount of time on our honeymoon because of me. I thought I would make it up to him in our time alone.

A Week Later-

Still Wednesday POV- Lucas relax, they will be fine I promise. You just need to relax, we were sitting on the loveseat in the living room and I was feeling tired so I laid down with my head on his lap. Lucas was playing with my hair and was convinced that what I told him was true. He looked at me and smiled, bent down his head to reach me and placed a kiss on my forehead. Before I knew it we were moving up the stairs. We passed my mother on the second story landing and I exchanged a look with her and she just smiled. Lucas didn't stop kissing me until we got to the bedroom. He set me on the bed and I didn't give him time to get settled. He wasn't looking and I jumped onto him and pulled him onto the bed. He wasn't getting his way that easily. I pinned him down tied him to the bed. In a sadistic sort of mood I grabbed the bullwhip. I wanted to play first…. I left long welts on his back. He knew he enjoyed it. I untied him and we got under the silk black sheets and he held me. "Lucas," I said, "I need to dress your battle wounds, you are bleeding on me."


End file.
